


Worth It?

by DevonShea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Gwaine Being Gwaine, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Arthur wants to prank Merlin.





	Worth It?

“He’s going to murder you and I’m just going to sit back and watch and laugh my ass off.” 

“Shut up, Gwaine. This is a golden opportunity. Normally you’d be all over this.”

Gwaine crossed his arms and shook his head. “You don’t have to sleep in the same bed with him. He may look sweet, but when he’s pissed off he can get vicious.”

Arthur smirked as he removed Merlin’s glasses and put the make-up case he’d ‘liberated’ from Morgana’s room on the bed. “I don’t see you doing anything to stop me.”

“Oh, he’ll forgive me after a good shag. You’re going to have to come up with something really good.” Gwaine grinned and turned to leave the bedroom he and Merlin were staying in for the weekend at Arthur and Morgana’s summer house. “I think there are still a few beers Merlin didn’t drink. Enjoy your impending doom.”

Arthur hesitated for a moment with the weird green eyeshadow Morgana had bought for a Halloween costume a few years ago and never got rid of. Was it worth the trouble he’d be in from both Merlin and Morgana tomorrow morning? He looked down at his unconscious best friend. Oh, yes, it was absolutely worth it.


End file.
